Pinky Promise
by skedaddledance
Summary: This is set between Satisfaction and Darkest, A drabble where Cassie and Jaime have a uplifting conversation in the Cave's Library(RIP)


**This takes place between between Satisfaction and Darkest. Where Jaime and Cassie have a little conversation in the Library. Also dedicated to Brucethegouhl/girl on tumblr she inspired me to put this out there for the world to see.**

A**/N: I apologize be warned this may be the example at me not being able to write wonderbeetle.**

* * *

Cassie entered the library seeing Jaime hunched over a pile of books while writing a bunch of writing on his paper. "Hey Jaime," She greeted taking up a seat beside him. Jaime looked away from his papers and looked at her.

"Hey you," He said reminding Cassie of the first time they met. She tried to hold in her giggling but failed quite badly at it. Jaime smiled back amused in seeing such joy come out of one person. She was able to hold it back.

"I'm shocked to see you here alone. You and Bart have been attached by the hip lately," Cassie commented about the recently formed duo.

"Yeah and what are you jealous Hermana?"

"Jealous? As if! I was just," She began realizing she wasn't quite sure why she brought it up. Except that she found Bart's sudden interest in Jaime a bit odd. "I was just curious about why he picked you to be friends with." She said. "Oh wait! That came out bad, I mean." She gripped the bottom of her hair running her fingers through it. "I'm sorry, I'm just worried."

"Worried?" He questioned facing his chair towards her.

"Yes, isn't it odd that someone from the future only picks one person on the team to be close to? I'm just saying be careful." Cassie warned.

"Have you been watching a marathon of time travel movies again?"

"Maybe but I don't see what that has to do with anything." She explained. Jaime laughed causing Cassie to cross her arms. "Are you laughing at me?"

"No I'm not laughing at you, I promise. It's just funny imagining Bart as something threatening." He explained.

"I guess you have a point." She admitted. "You know this is the most I've laughed the past 3 days. It's been pretty rough lately with what happened to Artemis." She said Jaime noticing this is the first time he's ever seen her upset. He put his hand on her shoulder leaving Cassie to be completely confused on how to react.

"Hey everything going to be alright," Jaime reassured.

"What makes you so sure?" Jaime sighed knowing there wasn't exactly a right answer for it.

"Here I'll pinky promise to have your back only if you pinky promise to have mine." He bargained. Cassie's smile somewhat returned as she put her pinky out towards him. Jaime wrapped his pinky around hers. Cassie looked away from their hands and up to Jaime hands not being able to keep eye contact never having someone look at her like that before.

"Why are staring at me like that? Is there something on my face?"

"Uh no, it's nothing." Jaime excused. 'You're attraction to this girl may cause future distraction you must obliterate this distraction!' The scarab insisted. "No and is that your reaction to everything?!" Jaime exclaimed at the scarab. Jaime looked at Cassie's face realizing he made himself look like a complete psycho again. "I'm sorry about that. You must think I'm a complete weirdo." Jaime expressed.

"I don't think you're a complete weirdo. I just wonder why you're talking to yourself."

"I'm not talking to myself. It's complicated and I can't explain it to you. Just trust me when I tell you I'm not crazy."

"Okay you're not crazy." She said. "I just hope one day you have a way to explain it to me." She said involuntarily moving her hand that connected to his pinky to on top of his hand.

"I will, I promise." Jaime realized how close they were and how much they were touching so he pulled his hands back to himself. "Uh sorry about that," He apologized looking away from the blonde girl.

"It's fine." Cassie said hoping she wasn't blushing. "I think my mom wants me home anyways. So don't get kidnapped or blow up the cave while I'm gone." She said standing up.

"I'll try." He said smiling again. Cassie realized she really liked it when he smiled. She started walking away and wondered if she should just do it now before she lost her nerve. She quickly ran back and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"That's thanks for cheering me up," Cassie quickly explained before walking away again letting out a huge breath at the same time. Jaime looked shocked and put his hand on his cheek. He sighed and smiled happily going back to his school work.


End file.
